the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Panic Attacks
Back to list. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*breathes a sigh of relief* Thank God... It hasn't happened yet... 'Catt Hatter: '''Breath gal, you're ok! *Pats your back.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*smiles* Thank you, Catt... Panic attacks won't do me any good! 'Catt Hatter: '''They don't do anyone good! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''You never know, maybe to someone, somewhere, a panic attack has actually helped them. *her smile turns hopeful.* That would be a nice change... '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt sighs* Yes, that would be nice. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen wrapped her arms around herself, looking down.* You probably don't have panic attacks... At least not as often as I do... 'Catt Hatter: '*Pondering this for a moment, she says.* I don't think I've ever had a panic attack in my life. *Catt finds this problems absence vexing, as it prevents her from properly understanding what her friend goes through.**She places a hand on Dr. Helen's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her anyway.* It must be awful. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, well that's good. I'm glad you haven't. *Helen spoke softly, managing a smile.* It's really not that bad. You get used to it eventually. I've learned to limit my interactions with things that cause them but... I still have an off day every now and then. *She poured as much confidence as she could into her words, not wanting Catt to know how fragile she really was. Afraid to let her know a few well worded phrases from her inner demon and she would break down again. That wasn't how she wanted people to see her, especially not someone as friendly and fearless as Catt!* '''Catt Hatter: '''You know what triggers the attacks? If you told me I'd be able to help in avoiding them. *Catt could sense something wasn't quite right with Helen's claim, but she didn't want to force anything. Going places where people didn't want you was a quick way to start a fight, and lose a friend. The best she could do was be there when needed.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen took a moment to reply, collecting herself and silently counting in her head. Breathe in, breathe out... It's okay to tell Catt. She's a friend. I can trust her. She thought, chewing the inside of her cheek.* Well... I suppose I could name a few. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt notes the hesitation.* Only if you're comfortable telling me. You don't need to, if you don't want to. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''No, no, it's nothing like that! *Helen assured her quickly, smiling as her voice shook a little.* I'm just trying to be careful, so I don't set myself off like a moron while I name them all. '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt facepalms* Right. I should've figured that'd be a risk. Sorry, I didn't think this through. *she sighs at her own social ineptitude.*Would you like me to hold your hand or something? *Catt asks awkwardly, extending her hand slightly.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That would be perfect. *Helen looked grateful, taking Catt's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.* Okay... *She takes a deep breath.* So, deadlines are a pain. *A meek smile.* Especially ones for important things... and... Being alone with nothing to do... '''Catt Hatter: '''Uh-huh. *Catt nods, making sure to remember the triggers. Hypothesizing possible situations they could arise in and ways to prevent said situations.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen squeezed Catt's hand tighter.* Other than that, they come and go at random... I'm not really sure why.(Well, there are a few more but Helen doesn't really feel like sharing them all. There's only so much she can trust someone, although the moment she met Catt, she felt much more at ease than with other people.) 'Catt Hatter: '''Well, that's enough to work with. *Catt says squeezing back.* I've got an idea for the second one if you were interested?(The poor dear, Catt would be flattered to know that.) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Alright, what is it? *Helen inquired curiously, a slight tilt to her head.*(She'd love to tell Catt how much she appreciates her and how much she's helping but that would mean admitting to her fear of trusting others, of Hela being right about everyone. Her Hyde has done quite the damage to her...) '''Catt Hatter: '''We're going shopping! *Next thing Helen knows, the two of them are standing in front of a garden shop.* (Can I take the reins on Helen for a moment please? It's for a fourth wall break, sort of...)How did we get here so quickly? *Helen asked, confused.*Narrational teleport, it makes getting places easier. *Catt answers plainly.* Now, let's get you something nice! *Catt, still holding onto Helen's hand, leads the way into the quiet shop.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen walked alongside Catt, blinking.* Is it something you've developed? *She was grasping blindly for some logical explanation to all this.*(Elaina and I do that all the time when we're too lazy to write all the details of characters traveling. XD) 'Catt Hatter: '''Nope! We're just gonna buy a nice plant for you to take care of to fill the quiet moments. Though I'm sure I could come up with something, given enough time. *Catt seems to have tried dodging the question by answering a different one.*(Comes in handy don't it? XD) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh... Okay, I guess... *Helen blinks, glancing around them, still confused.* If you didn't come up with it, then who did? Someone at the Society? *She stopped walking, pulling her hand away from Catt.* '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt glances quickly at the withdrawn hand before answering.* *Sigh* No, no one at the Society. It's not a device or some magic spell. It's more like something my "guardian angel" does to help me out. Now what's your favourite colour? *She says turning to inspect a shelf of potted plants.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen frowned and raised one hand, opening her mouth as questions tumbled around inside of her head but looses her train of thought. Her expression went blank then she shook her head to clear it, walking over to Catt's side.* My favorite color is a lavender shade of purple. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt inwardly sighed with relief. Trying to explain the nature of their universe just now wouldn't do Helen any good. She picked up a pale purple flowering plant, and showed it to her friend. The label read "Torenia"* Like this one? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, that looks beautiful! *Helen smiles, gently touching one of its leaves.* Nature really is stunning... What sort of flower is this? '''Catt Hatter: '''The tag says it's a 'torenia.' Beyond that, I'd say it's a pretty one. I'm afraid I don't know much about flowers, outside of tea plants that is. *Catt smiled sheepishly.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That's alright! I'll have to each you about them sometime. They really are quite fascinating. *Helen informed her cheerfully as she seemingly pulled a book on plants out of nowhere, completely unaware of the impossibility of her actions as she flipped through the pages.* Lets see... hmm, no... Nope... Hmm... Ah, here it is!(*giggles and places a finger to her lips* Shhhh....) '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt raised an eyebrow at the book, and the second narrator. Hello there.* I'd like that. You found an entry on torenias?(*giggles* Would you two please stop giggling? I don't want to miss learning about the plants! ''*Catt thinks at the writers.* Sorry! XD *muffled giggling*) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen nodded.* Yes, here it says they prefer the shade and grow better in pots... They seem rather low maintenance, requiring only watering every other day or so... *She read aloud, running her finger down the page.*(Oh, I'm sorry. Are we distracting you? XD *laughs as quietly as she could manage*) 'Catt Hatter: '''Cool! *Catt did her best to focus on what her friend was telling her about plants, but the narrators weren't making it easy.* (''Yes, could you please stop? *Catt thought.* Now both of them are talking to me! *sigh*) Next. Category:Main Plot Category:Preparation